Te amé
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: nunca es tarde para demostrar el amor, ¿cierto?


**Incluso el ser más enamorado se cansa de no ser correspondido**

_Destrozada, adolorida, humillada, esos sentimientos describían perfectamente lo que Hinata Hyuga sentía en ese momento, hace algunas horas, estaba defendiendo a su amor imposible, al único que siempre hacia que ella siguiera luchando, a Naruto, ella lo defendió de Peint, pero, como era de esperarse, el, la venció, podía sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, escuchar voces, sentir como alguien trataba de ayudarla, seguro seria Sakura, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver a todos burlándose de ella, de su derrota… de sus sentimientos, era demasiado_

– _¡ha recobrado el conocimiento!_

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo después de lo de Peint, de mi declaración, cualquiera diría que Naruto me ha correspondido, o simplemente un ''no eres mi tipo'' o ''solo te quiero como amiga'' pero… nada, no ha mencionado palabra alguna de ''ese tema'', no quisiera sonar suicida, pero eso haría, suicidarme, no solo por él, aunque era la razón principal, también por las humillaciones que sufro cada día por parte de mi padre, siempre comparándome con Hanabi, me decía cosas horribles, incluso consideraba ponerla a ella de sucesora, aunque eso no me molestaba.

Hanabi me odiaba, desea que me ocurra algo para ser la heredera directamente, toda la villa sabe de esto, y por eso algunos se burlan, no tengo apoyo, Kiba y Shino… nunca les contaría mis problemas, no los molestaría, Naruto ha estado saliendo con Sakura, no lo han anunciado formalmente, pero se nota, las lágrimas no paran de salir mientras escribía mi última carta a mis amigos y a mi sensei, y a Naruto, no lo culpo para nada, en el corazón no se manda

Deje las cartas en las puertas de mis amigos, la de sensei, y la de Naruto, en su ventana, pude ver como dormía, abrazado a una almohada, una leve sonrisa se formó en mi maltratado rostro, mientras pequeñas gotas saladas salían de mis ojos, suspire, esta sería la última vez que lo miraba, baje hasta la calle, camine hacia la salida, mire el cielo estrellado, la luna llena, todo era perfecto, los ninjas guardianes me preguntaban a donde iba, ya que yo no acostumbraba salir fuera de la villa, y menos de noche, les comente que era una misión, cosa que me creyeron, me despedí de ellos

Camine sin rumbo fijo, llegue muy profundo, en un espeso bosque, este lugar… el mismo donde Naruto me miro practicando mi dominio de chakra, me senté cerca del pequeño lago, quería pensar antes de… suicidarme

* * *

Me desperté muy agitado, una pesadilla, me levante a cerrar la ventana, ya que comenzaba a hacer frio, baje mi vista para encontrarme una ¿carta? La mire detenidamente, era una letra muy pulcra, jaja, no se compara con la mía, garabatos, al pensar eso, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, comencé a leer la carta, al ir avanzando mi sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente

_Naruto–kun_

_No se cómo empezar a relatar esto, sé que tu relación con Sakura–chan está en su mejor punto, les deseo lo mejor, aunque aún me pregunto porque nunca mencionaste nada de mi declaración, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, seguramente te preguntaras a que viene esta carta, solamente era para agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has brindado, siempre me rendía, dejaba que todos se burlaran de mí, pero ese día, que me defendiste, ese día fue muy especial, desde ese día, intento seguir tus pasos, te admiro, porque a pesar de cómo te trataba la villa entera, tu loa has salvado millones de veces, eres un héroe, Naruto–kun, me enseñaste el camino correcto, el camino ninja_

_Prometí nunca rendirme, pero en este punto de mi vida, creo que lo hare, seré egoísta por una vez en mi vida, si, suicidarme, no te daré las razones, ni te diré donde, ya que sé que me irías a ayudar, no por sentir algo por mí, sino ese es tu instinto, ayudar a la gente, seré breve, Te amo, Naruto, te extrañare_

_Hinata Hyuga_

Doble con cuidado la carta, me vestí rápidamente, me limpie las lágrimas con brusquedad, salí a toda velocidad de mi departamento, hice todos los clones que pude, todos fueron a diferentes lugares, algunos ninjas que estaban ahí me preguntaban qué pasaba, solo les decía que buscaran a Hinata Hyuga, llegue a la entrada principal de la villa, donde les pregunte a los ninjas si habían visto a Hinata, me dijeron que si, que salió por una misión, al preguntarles dijeron que se adentró al bosque.

* * *

corrí lo más rápido que pude, envié otros 10 clones a buscarla, llegue a donde tuvimos una misión para encontrar a Sasuke, miro con sorpresa un cuerpo tirado en el césped, me acerque a él, era de… ella, la sostuve en brazos, mire como caía una kunai con un poco de sangre al suelo, mire sus muñecas y su cuello, con cortes muy profundos, y otra kunai clavada en el corazón, no pude contener un sollozo, llegue a la villa, con ella en brazos, gritaba desesperado ayuda, algunos aldeanos llamaron a Sakura, quien no tardó en aparecer, atendió a Hinata, mientras que nuestros amigos se acercaban a verla, llorando, Kiba y Shino sostenían una carta, toda arrugada, de pronto Sakura se detuvo, se levantó, me miro a los ojos, con ojos vidriosos, negó con la cabeza

Sentí una punzada muy grande en mi pecho, caí de rodillas, abrase el cuerpo de Hinata, mis sollozos y mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Kakashi–sensei trato de apartarme, pero lo empuje levemente, el entendió, les pidió a todos que se marcharan, los demás solo lloraban, Akamaru se sentó a mi lado, yo no paraba de gemir su nombre, nunca le demostré ni pizca de amor, nunca le correspondí, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUE FUI TAN IMBECIL!? Te quiero de vuelta, por favor, vuelve, _te amo_,_ Hinata_.


End file.
